Pink Sloth
by babbitrulez
Summary: ANOTHER misunderstanding? Ron, you need to stop listening in on conversations... Rated K for nothing out of the ordinary.


Hey, guys! babbitrulez, here! Yes, I'm kinda sorta back. It was about two in the morning and I was going through files on my computer when I found this. I know I haven't written much for Kim Possible lately and I have some stories that I haven't finished, but I will finish them. I'm currently working on a Penguins of Madagascar story and a Kim Possble story. aaaaand... I have absolutely no idea when either'll be finished.

Well, I only own this idea, maybe.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's ficcy!

* * *

**Pink Sloth**

**~a short story about misunderstandings~**

Ron Stoppable was on cloud nine. Everything was going great. He was the star Upperton University running-back, shattering records left and right. His girlfriend, Kim Possible, had stayed with him, turning down offers from some of the most prestigious colleges across the world. Yes, things were going great for Ron.

But that was all about to change (AN: dun dun **duuuuuuun**…!).

He walked the halls that were sparsely populated with students to meet his girlfriend by the girls' locker rooms.

Right before he turned the corner, he caught the end of a conversation between Kim and Monique.

"-'s a pink sloth, Kim. A **pink**… **sloth**!"

"I **know**, but he's been with me through thick and thin!"

"So? It's time you get **another**. He's failed you already, girl. **H. I. S. H**."

"What?"

"He is **so** history."

"But Monique, I-"

"**Hello**, ladies." Ron decided to turn the corner and take it like a man, rather than running like he did when their conversation was actually over a cell phone rather than him. But this time… it was pretty specific…

"Hey, Ron…," Kim said softly and sadly, not looking him in the eyes.

This action worried him. He looked to Monique for answers.

"**Sorry**, baby boy, but Kim here's gotta tell you this on her **own**." She began to walk away then stopped and called over her shoulder, "Be sure to tell me how he takes the news at swim practice tomorrow, Kim!"

_N-news…? __**What**__ news? 'Pink sloth'? 'Thick and thin'? '__**Failed'**__? 'He's __**history**__? _"**I'm** history…," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ron, we need to **talk**…," Kim said, leading him outside the building and onto a concrete bench, sitting him down first, then herself.

"A-about… **what**?"

"…" She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She had to tell him that the two most likely wouldn't see each other again… "It's about… a pink sloth," she said, looking up at Ron.

"What?" He was terrified. His assumptions **were** right…

Tears began to pool in her eyes. "We won't see each other anymore," she sobbed, falling into Ron.

He instinctively placed his arms around her and rubbed her back up and down with his right hand.

"The… The sloth," Kim whimpered over Ron's right shoulder. "He's… He's **dead**…"

Wait a sec. **Ron** wasn't **dead**! So that meant…

"He's **gone**, Ron! After **all** that work the Tweebs did on him…! He's just… **gone**!"

It all made sense now! "Ohhhh…! You mean the **Roth**!"

Kim pulled back, their arms still around each other. "What'd you **think** I was talking about?"

"… Me…," Ron muttered, looking down at the bench.

"Why would you think **that**?"

"… Animology…?" he answered, giving a weak smile.

"Animology? Ron, that crazy fad some years back?"

Ron nodded sheepishly.

"I thought we **knew** that stuff was rank after it paired me with… Ugh… **Junior**…"

"True… But you and Monique… I was just so sure—"

Kim silenced him with a kiss on the lips. "We already did this senior year. Remember? Me and Monique? Talking about her **cell phone**?"

"Yeah… But… Who calls their car '**him'**? Everyone calls them '**her's** …"

"Well, apparently **I** do."

"Urg… Confusing… But when did '**he'** fail you?"

"That time when I went to stop Dementor while you were at football practice, I tried to escape the explosion, but he wouldn't start. I had to run and jump into the ocean. He didn't have many scratches, but the ones that **were** there were on his underside, so he was leaking **all kinds** of fluids. Something about transitions and power steeling…"

"You mean '**transmission**' and **'**power** steering**'," Ron supplied with a smile.

"Yeah, that's it." Cars never really were her forte… "Well, he had to be airlifted to GJ Middleton Headquarters after that, since he wasn't drivable. The Tweebs took their free time to fix him up, and got him close to where he was before, but the next mission they took it on, yesterday, he entirely broke down…" Kim had begun sniffing and trying to blink away her tears. "The Tweebs couldn't fix him…"

Ron took her back into his arms. "It's okay. … And tell Monique that he wasn't **pink**. I'd say more of a… **fuchsia**…"

"Fuchsia?"

"Yup."

"So what am I gonna tell Mo at swim practice tomorrow? How do **you** think you took the news?" Kim asked into his chest.

"I'd say… Tell her that I took it well. I'm just a little afraid of him becoming a… Ahem…" Ron cleared his throat, then said in a spooky voice, "…**Ghooost Caaar**…!"

Kim giggled and sat up straight. Look at her boyfriend, she smiled and said, "Y'know, you **always** know how to cheer me up." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And that's why I love you. Thanks."

"Welcome."

Kim stood up and offered her hand to Ron.

He took it and also stood up.

"Shall we walk to the **dorms**?" Kim asked with a British pronunciation.

"Hm…"

"Or… Shall we…" Kim's voice broke out of her British accent, "…hitch a ride with Monique who's standing over there watching us from behind her car?"

"Oh, yes, let's."

* * *

So... Was it alright? I wrote it about a year or two ago, so... Ah well. If you wanna review, you can. Ima go beddy-bye now... babbitrulez... -yawn- out...


End file.
